Like a bird
by Lily and Prongs
Summary: first entry for the "it's a competition… don't ditch it" challenge; task: Write about a character overcoming one of their weaknesses to achieve a goal. Be as creative as you like!“


**Title: **Like a bird

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter universe.

**Challenge:** It's a competition... don't ditch it! (round 1)

**Beta-read by: **WickedTorchwoodFan _(thank you for doing that! ^^)_

**beta-read version online since:** 05/20/2010 (1:00 a.m., CET)

* * *

August 31st, a meadow at the foot of Stoatshead Hill, Ottery St. Catchpole

It was a warm and sunny autumn afternoon whileNeville watched George chase his sister Ginny across the sky, laughing. It looked so easy, almost as if they had been born to sit on broomsticks. Her long hair wafting wildly in the wind, Ginny flew breathtaking in aloop.

Neville sighed. It was pointless, what had he gotten himself into? What had he been thinking? He, Neville Longbottom**.** the boy who had broken his wrist right at his first ridiculous attempt at flying,playing Quidditch? The idea was leaving the hospital wing with mended bones, he had sworn to himself to never mount a broom again. He had kept this promise for five years.

* * *

June 17th, Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts

Neville stood silently next to Hermione, clutching the banister and trying not to look down at the ant-sized students in the lake; even the Giant Squid was minuscule from so far above.

"Have you ever tried to do something about your acrophobia?" Neville looked at Hermione, suddenly remembering her presence.

"My-- what?"

"Well, your fear of heights or acrophobia, to name it correctly. If not, you really should, since you look like you'd pass out at any moment." Neville sighed.

"I tried a million of times. Or at least – well, a few times but it's always ended in a mere disaster. I'll never get over it. I think the best thing I can do is staying as close as possible to the ground with both my feet." Hermione shook her head and went back to looking down at the students.

* * *

Last week of June, platform 9 ¾

Nevilleplaced his heavy school trunk on the platform and then helped Ginny to heave hers off the train.

"Thanks, Neville.**"** She smiled at him**, "**I'll never get why they don't let us use a lightening charm on those. Do they think we're weightlifters, or what?"

"Or they just want us to help our friends", Neville replied, smiling slightlyin return**; **Ginny chuckled.

When he was about to leave for the muggle King's Cross, she called him back: "Hey-- Neville?" He turned to her. "Do you want to come to our house on my birthday? I already invited Luna and it would be great, if you-"

"If you really want me to be there – I'd love to!" Ginny beamed at him and he turned and walked back into the muggle world.

* * *

]August 11th , kitchen, the burrow

It had been a long, wonderful day. Neville, Hermione, Harry, the birthday girl **-** Ginny, and her brothers Fred, George and Ron were sitting around the kitchen table. Luna had left a few minutes before, since it was such a nice evening for fishing Freshwater Plimpies.

"So...", Ron started. "Why don't you stay for the rest of the holidays, Neville? We could teach you how to fly. It'll be fun!" Neville stared at him, sure that he must have heard wrongly.

"Me? On a broom? In-- in mid-air? And-- what will your parents say, if I stay here for three whole weeks, when you already have two guests?" Fred laughed at Neville's obvious unease.

"Firstly, a flying broom is _supposed_ to be in mid-air. Secondly, I doubt that Mum and Dad have objections against our friends being with us."

A part of Neville regretted that he had admitted to the others that he always wanted to be able to play Quidditch **j**ust like them. He had no feeling for balance at all, and worst, he was scared of heights. But the otherpart of Neville was really looking forward to the flying lessons, perhaps, it _could be_ fun.

* * *

August 31st, back in the meadow

There he stood, facing his final test to pass flying class. That was what the twins had called it, more ironically meant than seriously, but for Neville it was serious. He had been practising every free minute since he had agreed to stay at the Burrow until they would leave for school. He had to admit, he had managed to stay in the air for incredible long times, well, he felt he had. He even made it to lift one hand to hold something else in it. But still...

He gulped and took the handle of the broom Ron was offering him. He mounted the Comet 260 and pushed his feet against the ground. It was wonderful. Why had he been hesitating? He felt like he could do anything. Perhaps even score and earn points for his team. Maybe it was possible; George was not a very good keeper.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny's team had just drawn level and Neville caught the enlarged apple that was acting as aQuaffle. He dodged an oncoming Fred and flew close to the fork of the branch in front of which the other twin brother was hovering. He took a deep breath and threw the Quaffle, watching with disbelief as it flew through the hoop. He had scored!

With Ron and Harry at his side, he landed on the ground, celebrating. They had won. It had only been a small match but for Neville, it was everything. He finally had overcome his fear of heights; or at least he was on the best way to succeed.


End file.
